Generator Rex
by DEVOTEDJESUSFREAK
Summary: This is a crossover of the show Generator Rex which I don't own and my own book Jonen's Wing's


Hope you like this crossover. Feel free to comment and leave reviews. Enjoy!

Generator Rex

Colors were rushing past me faster than I could keep track of. I was flowing backwards through dimensions.

I can remember earlier why this happened. I was on a mission to stop someone from using this inter-dimensional dimension machine thingy.

But as I was kicking his butt we both somehow got sucked into the machine.

Beside me I could no longer see the man. Heck, I could no longer see anything except one big blur.

I was worried I'd be trapped in this weird place forever but after a little while time slowed down and everything became clearer.

I was in some sort of alley. Standing up I shook all the dust of my jeans and black hoodie and looked around. Everything about this place looked like earth but I knew that the inter-dimension machine wouldn't send me back to my own planet since so I figured this is an alter reality earth.

Concentrating I sealed my wings and straightened up my jacket so the slits in the back wouldn't be so noticeable. I have wings cause I'm an alien and one cool thing about these wings, I can make them disappear, leaving only a wing shaped tattoo on my back.

I was…not exactly your ordinary person, well not that being an alien is ordinary but technically my descendant was an alien so I'm like half-alien. Besides being able to fly I could create energy shields and balls but I wasn't able to do that. It must have something to do with this dimension.

But at least I still have my wings.

Ready to see where I was I left the alley and went on the sidewalk and I saw the strangest things. And trust me I've seen some weird things.

There was a big green tiger with a vicious demeanor and some very sharp claws and teeth. Along with the weird green tiger was a man in a green suit with dark glasses swinging at the monster with swords and beside him was a teenager that looked about my age with robot arms.

I just stood on the sidewalk mouth agape looking like an idiot.

"Watch out!" The teenage boy called as the tiger changed his direction and headed towards me.

"Holy freak!" I said while running away from the beast. I could fly away and attack it from behind but what would these people think of a teenager that has wings?

Seeing no choice though I released my wings and flew into the air to the surprise of all the bystanders bellow. But the bad thing was the fact that the beast was now going after someone else.

Phoosh. With fury at the recklessness of the beast I flew downward ignoring the teenager and green suit man who were running to the beast.

I decided to land right on top of the tiger and it worked but I was losing my balance. So I desperately grabbed onto the tigers ears and the weirdest thing happened. I'm not sure how to explain it but I felt like I was fighting the creature internally. And then what was even weirder is the fact that after a couple of seconds the tiger started to look like a normal tiger and it fell down and fainted.

"Wow!" I exclaimed getting of the beast.

"Who are you?" The man in the green suit said with his swords pointed at me.  
"Six, chill out he just helped us." The teenage boy said.

"Rex." Six said temporarily distracted. And right as he turned his head I flew away cause there is no freaking way I am getting caught and sent off to some weird lab or whatever.

The coast was clear and the air refreshing when I noticed that the boy Rex was right behind me with weird metal glider, thing's attached to his back.

"Hey come back!" Rex called out but I just continued to fly.

Looking once again behind me to see how close Rex was I ran into a building.  
"Ow!" I mumbled as I fell down and crashed on pavement.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked helping me get up.

"Fine, now I need to go." I said.

"LookI work with Providence, we're not going to hurt you or anything. My names Rex" Rex said holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Mine's Zeek but what's Providence?" I asked and Rex just looked at me like I was stupid or something.  
"Providence is a organization that heals and handles EVOS."

"EVOS?"

"What planet do you live on dude?' Rex said but that kind of pissed me off. "EVOS are people infected with nanites, you know mutants."

"Okay, but what do you want with me? I'm not an EVO or whatever."

"Are you sure you're not an EVO cause." He pointed towards my wings as his friend Six finally caught up with us.  
"Um, I can explain those." I said shyly.

Six bent over and whispered something in Rex's ear. Rex sighed.  
"You're coming with us." Six said in a stern voice as a big white aircraft landed behind us.

I just sighed and followed.

A couple of hours later we arrived at Providences headquarters. It was an amazing place and it had a great view of the outside.

Someone named Dr. Holiday checked me out in this big room that had all sorts of computers and equipment.

"He is an EVO." Dr. Holiday said to Rex and Agent Six. Apparently Rex is an EVO that works for Providence and Agent Six is what Rex likes to call his nanny. "But his wings aren't the work of nanites."

"Are you sure?' Agent Six asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then what are they?" Rex asked and I felt like I was invisible to the world.

"Ahem." I said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I was born with these wings. If they freak you out then here." I retracted my wings and everyone looked at me like what the flip?

"Wow!" Rex said.

"How did you do that?" Dr. Holiday asked me while looking at my back but all that was left was the tattoo.

"I was born this way." I said bringing my wings back again.

"Okay so he has nanites in him which is why he was able to cure that EVO, but I thought I was the only one who could do that." Rex said.

"Apparently not." Agent Six said. "So Zeek, how would you like to work for Providence?"

"Why not?"


End file.
